Something to Live For
by Alice Knows Wonderland
Summary: Soul Eater Evans has nothing to live for. His parents could care less about him, his perfect brother does nothing but sneer in his face, and the kids at school constantly hurl insults at him. But one rainy day, he stumbles upon a girl being attacked by a gang. Can she change him for the better or will her efforts fade away like all the rest? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Allo, everyone! I've posted this story before, but I just couldn't let it stay up any longer without fixing the typos and mistakes! **

Something to Live For

By AliceknowsWonderland

Rain poured in icy sheets within Death City. Each droplet like a dagger piercing the skin of anyone who dared to venture outside.

Soul Eater Evans liked dares.

As he walked the chilled streets, Soul silently cursed his horrible family. His neglectful parents cared only for his "perfect" brother, Wes. His condescending brother cared only for his precious violin. Everyone at school called him "Shark Boy" for his jagged, shark-like teeth. Those who didn't tease him were afraid of him, thanks to his gravity-defying, white hair and piercing crimson eyes. All in all, he had nothing to live for.

"Get away from me, you worthless jerk!"

Soul looked towards the direction of where the voice had originated. Following the sound, he found himself hiding in the shadows of a dark alley, watching a violent scene unfold.

"Now, young lady, you shouldn't be calling a member of the dangerous gang, 'Little Demons', such naughty words," a man snarled. He was holding a girl that seemed to be Soul's age up against a wall with her arms behind her back. A knife was pressed up against her throat and numerous cuts and bruises covered her skin. Her ash-blonde hair was falling out of its pigtails and was stained with blood. Despite the immense pain, her viridian eyes glowed with fury.

"Why? It's the truth, after all," she smirked.

"You're way too confident. No one's gonna help you," another man growled.

"Except for me,"

Everyone, including the girl, stared at Soul, who had emerged from his hiding place.

"How is a scrawny kid like you gonna save this girl?" the man holding the knife said.

"Like this," Soul's arm transformed into a red and black scythe and slashed a deep cut across the man's chest.

"The man screamed in pain and pushed the knife further into the girl's neck before letting go of her and dropping the dagger.

A trickle of blood spilled from the incision across the girl's throat.

Unfazed, she kicked the man in a place he did not want to be kicked and punched another in the face. As every member of the gang jumped towards her, she leaped into the air, avoiding all of their attacks. Landing on top of them, she dug the heels of her boots into their backs before pressure-pointing each one of them. They al l collapsed to the ground, unconscious, while the girl hopped to the ground and dusted off her skirt.

"Wow, for a flat-chested girl, you sure can kick some butt," Soul said coolly.

"MAKA-"

"Huh? What the-!"

"CHOP!" the girl slammed a book that had seemingly come out of nowhere into his skull.

"OW!" he collapsed to the ground, holding his bruised head.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Geez! Sorry! Who are you anyways?" Soul slowly stood up, facing her.

"I am Academy Student, Maka Albarn, One-Star Meister," she stated proudly.

"Oh, you go to the DWMA?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"I'm Soul Eater Ev-I'm Soul Eater,"

"Oh, cool. Do you go to the academy?" she remembered her scythe arm.

"No,"

"But you would be great at it! You know perfectly well how to control your powers, better than anyone I've seen who isn't at the academy!" she smiled sweetly.

"I-I don't have a partner,"

"Oh," Maka looked down at her feet. "Neither do I," she whispered.

"Then how are you a One-Star meister?" he asked, confused.

"I used to have a partner, but now I don't," she muttered.

"Well, why not? What happened?"

"T-T-That's not important right now," her head shot up to look at Soul.

He noticed that her olive green eyes were dull, empty almost.

"Umm, ok?"

In a split second, her eyes brightened to a cheerful radiance that warmed even Soul's icy heart.

"Do _you _wanna be partners with me?" she asked timidly.

"Uh, umm, er, ok?"

"Awesome! Let's go get you registered at the DWMA!" she said excitedly.

* * *

"Soul, this is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star, Death the Kid, and Liz and Patty Thompson," Maka pointed to each of her friends.

"Hey," Soul greeted.

"Hi," Tsubaki smiled.

"Hello, Soul Eater," Kid stated formally.

"Hey," Liz said nonchalantly.

"Hey there, Soul Eater! That's a funny name! Do you like giraffes?" Patty giggled loudly.

"HEY, MAN! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! YOU SEEM ALMOST AS AMAZING AS ME! THOUGH NO ONE CAN SURPASS A GOD LIKE ME!" Black Star shrieked.

"You guys seem cool," Soul commented.

Looking at Maka, he felt his cold heart grow slightly warmer.

* * *

"You can choose whichever room you want," Soul said.

"Umm, ok," Maka walked down a hallway and looked in all three doors, noticing that there was only one bathroom.

"I'll have the one on the right," she began carrying the boxes into a small room with a bed, an empty bookshelf, and a desk. The room was painted a light purple and had a window overlooking the city above the bed.

"When everything of hers had been moved in, Maka began cooking dinner in the small kitchen.

"Soul, dinner's ready!" she called.

"Coming," he dragged himself to the small bistro table. "What is this?"

"It's Chan Chan Yaki,"

"Eh?" Soul looked questioningly at his plate.

"It's salmon and vegetables with miso sauce," she explained half-heartedly.

"Oh, cool," he began shoveling food into his mouth.

"Pig!" Maka exclaimed in disgust.

"Tiny-tits!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul pulled himself back onto his chair after being knocked to the floor with a hardcover book.

_"This situation is so uncool," _he thought.

"So, tell me about yourself," Maka smiled at him.

"Uh, well, how about you go first," he said a little too quickly.

"Umm, ok. Well, my parents are divorced, thanks to my good-for-nothing low-life of a father,"

"Eh?" Soul was, once again, confused.

"My stupid father, Spirit, goes to Chupa-Cabra's, like, every night. And every time he comes home with some new arm-candy. I'm so glad I moved in with you, so I won't have to deal with his disgusting ways," her eyes burned with rage. "Anyways, my mom is just spectacular! She managed to make my ridiculous Papa into a Death Scythe! I'm so proud of her, especially when she divorced Papa,"

Her expression became sad, and she stared down at her food, "The reason why I don't have a partner is because they were k-killed by a witch. All we needed was to collect the witch's soul, and she would've become a Death Scythe. It's all my f-fault. I shouldn't of guarded myself with them so much,"

"Hey, it's not your fault. You couldn't of known that they would die. Most of the time, weapons aren't affected in their weapon form. It's not cool to beat yourself up like that," Soul smirked. He was amazed that she could carry such a burden on her shoulders and still be cheery and upbeat all the time.

"Thanks," Maka looked at her partner. "It's your turn,"

"For what?"

"To tell me about yourself,"

"Oh, well, ok. My parents only care about my stupid brother and totally ignore me. They forced me to play the piano, so that I could be as good as him. My brother is a famous violinist and I will never be as good,"

"I'm sure that's not true. What's his name?"

"Wes,"

"Last name?"

Soul hesitated. What if she ran off after discovering that he belonged to one of the richest families in Nevada?

"Ev…Evans,"

"Wes Evans? Hmm, never heard of him," she frowned slightly.

_"Thank Shinigami," _he mentally sighed with relief.

"Oh. Well, that's basically it,"

"Can you play the piano for me?" she asked curiously.

_Crap._

"Uh, umm, uh…" Soul spluttered.

_"No! She'll know that I'm horrible, look up my brother, and leave me! I'll lose the only way that I can be at the academy! I'll lose the only thing that makes me better than my brother," _he panicked in his mind.

"Please?"

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Yay! Let's go!" she leaped up from the table, grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the keyboard in his room.

He sat down and placed his fingers on the black and white keys. Slowly, he began to play. His fingers danced over the keys expertly, never missing a note.

Maka could only stare in amazement as she listened to the dark, gloomy melody echoing throughout the room. It was sad, mysterious, with an underlying tone of madness and insanity.

When the song came to an end, Soul turned towards Maka. He prepared himself for harsh criticism and hatred.

"That was amazing!" Maka beamed.

"W-what?" Soul studied her face carefully for a sparkle of disgust, but all he could find was pure admiration. Once again, Maka Albarn had managed to warm his bitter soul.

"Astonishing, astounding, surprising, stunning, staggering, shocking, startling, stupefying, breathtaking, awesome, awe-inspiring, sensational, remarkable, spectacular, stupendous, phenomenal, extraordinary, incredible, unbelievable, mind-blowing, jaw-dropping!" Maka spewed out every word she could possibly think of that described how she felt about the song.

"T-Thanks," he grinned.

The partners walked into the living room and sat on the fluffy couch.

"Thanks, Maka," Soul looked at his partner.

"For what?"

"For everything,"

"Umm, you're welcome," she smiled her sweet, caring smile.

Soul grinned.

Maka Albarn had given him friends, talent, and happiness.

Maka Albarn had given him something to live for.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm open for any suggestions or requests! Just tell me what you want me to write about!**


End file.
